


Picture This

by Vusellii7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: AU where Levi is an assistant at UA, Alternate Universe, Anime Multiverse, Casual Writing - Freeform, Compare and Contrast, Crossover, Crossover Friendships, Crossover Relationship, Disappearance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon Concepts, Lists, Soldier Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), crackships, emojis, headcanons, unlikely friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vusellii7/pseuds/Vusellii7
Summary: Just some ideas I've considered either writing about in full one day, or simply want to imagine.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Picture This

**_My Demon Slayer Academia:_ **

-Deku and Tanjiro are best friends, obviously. They do whatever it takes to keep everyone around them safe while disregarding their own safety in the process, breaking their bones, y’know, just shounen protagonist things ✨ the admiration is at an all time high between them.

-Bakugou’s kinda annoyed by Inosuke because of their similar competitive natures. But Inosuke admires his confidence and strength, thus always asking to spar or some shit. His fanboy admiration slips out a lot, and in response Bakugou just absorbs that praise like it’s fucking crack.

-The girls of 1A obviously love the hell out of Nezuko and protect her with their lives—freaking out (in surprise and amazement) when they find out she’s a demon. She likes going on missions with them and watching them train. They all adore her, and I mean, who doesn’t?

**_Attack on My Hero:_ **

-(A long one) They dislike each other initially. Aizawa doesn’t care about cleanliness or his appearance, which irks Levi to no end since he’s a clean freak. He slides in care packages of basic self-care necessities in the office everyday and at first Ai’s like 🙄 but eventually starts using them since Levi obviously isn’t gonna stop anytime soon. They eventually cut the distant bullshit, get together for a drink to talk about work, complain about their coworkers sometimes, etc. It’s something they do frequently since work isn’t the best place to chat. Levi and Ai actually start getting along better than they expected, to the point where they crack dry-ass jokes and flirt when drunk. It’s pretty much the only time they can meet up, anyway, given their work schedules. I mean, it’s where they first met, and they’ve been going to the same bar ever since. One day, Levi doesn’t show, but Ai still waits for him. He waits until the bartender has to close up. The next night, he still isn’t there. They never thought to exchange numbers, so Aizawa just keeps waiting. A week passes and there’s still no Levi. Ai starts freaking out internally, thinking he’s being stood up, so he stops going to that bar. He stops going out after work, going straight home and looking through their old messages. There’ve been a few on his half asking if he’s alright. He never gets a response. It isn’t until he turns on the TV, tunes into the news, when he finds out why. Twelve soldiers have been reported dead. All of the names are listed off—Levi Ackerman is one of them.

-Zenitsu and Armin are both categorized as cowardly characters with low-self esteem. But Armin’s shown to have gained more confidence through his intellect, so he does his best to steer Zen in the right direction to becoming more confident in himself. He’s fully aware of Zenitsu’s insurmountable fear towards death and puts things into perspective by explaining where //he// came from. This freaks Zen out and he runs for the hills, cue the Spider family arc. Armin shows up to help and finds that Zen has an insane amount of power that he’s not even aware of, since the only time it activates is when he’s unconscious. So, he retells what he’d seen in vivid detail, shocking and amazing Zenitsu. With more practice and unwavering support from Armin, he’s able to perfect his abilities while conscious as he gains confidence!

**Author's Note:**

> I believe I did START a Levaizawa fanfic, so that may be posted soon.


End file.
